User talk:Sff9
Welcome on my talk page. Please make your bot requests on the dedicated subpage: User talk:Sff9/PX-Bot Requests! Welcoming Inscrit aujourd'hui et deja plus de 50 contribs, on peut dire que tu n'as pas perdu de temps ^^. HooH 23:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ouai j'ai vu, j'ai d'ailleurs lu le débat sur la talk page de Lafitte ^^ HooH 09:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Thank u for correcting my mistake dude!, i didnt watch the previous text!Roranoa zoro 14:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :My pleasure! sff9 (talk) 23:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) How ? How did u make a bot dude ? ( please !! )Roranoa zoro 23:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm extremely tempted to click on the bot picture xD Yountoryuu Thanks Dude !!Roranoa zoro 23:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :You're pretty welcome! sff9 (talk) 00:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) re:References Thanks for helping him out. :) :You're much welcome! sff9 (talk) 00:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Infobox voting invitation http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes Feel free to invite others as well, thank you :)Jinbe 23:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) re: SBS pics Yes, very! 17:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. What takes time, the uploading or actual posting? If you don't feel like posting them in the correct spots, you can just upload the pictures and I can do the rest? 17:52, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Oh, and by the way, one of the "reader" quotes in between the 2 pictures in the last page of voice actor SBS on volume 58 isn't bold, I can't fix it no matter how hard I try. Can you fix it for me? Thanks. 23:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I just noticed after looking at the pics you uploaded. Too bad I can't do that for the pics I uploaded for SBS V.61, since their real sizes are something like 1000 x 1356!!! Don't ask why, it just turned out that way. 00:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I guess my computer is too old (?!) Well yeah. By the way, I changed one back so that it looks good, since I wanted it to be on the other side of the page with good spacing and all. (Leviathan 89 fixed it for me) 00:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) re:Blog Comment Redirects Oh kid, you have no idea how many times Ive tried. But apparently I "don't have the authority" or something. It's been killing me, and I've been meaning to go to wikia help to fix it, but I've been a bit busy. :Haha, nah, I'm anal like that too. I could move blogs, and I've edited past blogs to remove categories, but for some reason I can't move the comments. *shrug*. Try asking DP. :About the chapters: I think the more thorough a page is the better. I just wish the other international pages could be just as informative. D: Re:Literary technique poll biased Sorry if I sound biased, but I thought since this has been going for so long, we might as well get started on voting. When I said "vote Down there", I meant vote on the section below, not the four options that you wrote up there, since writing at the bottom of the page is easier to see, rather than on top (I didn't even notice it until you mentioned it). If you want, we can delete my poll, and put yours in my place. Yatanogarasu 20:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, my bad, will that do now? Check it out, crossed out the old one and copied and pasted yours. We should use the one on the bottom just to make it easier to find, rather than in the middle of the page. Yatanogarasu 20:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just took sometime to read your proposal now (didn't before, too much brain lag from this and that other editing and whatnot). Not bad, let's do one of your ways. We should let the votes come in, and one week from today, do what the winning vote says. But I don't think plot twist would make a comeback, with so little evidence from JoeKido or anyone else. Yatanogarasu 20:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Way Ahead of You Yeah, I'm working on that. I just left Yazzy a message asking for her help with it. This was right before I got you message. I'll just type my sig here for the sake of space.DancePowderer. Yazzy doesn't seem to be online right now, so could you just tell me what to do? Or, if you think it would be easier for you to do it for me, then just tell me what you're going to do. Thanks.DP Thank you very much for your help with this. And just to show you it works (if it doesn't, please tell me):DancePowderer Talk 01:15, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Category Hm... well the thing is I think users should be able to see the stub category so they know what to help with? :Well, ok, whatever works best then. I just saw this "wanted category" so I didn't know what it was for. ::Nah, I think it's fine. Yountoryuu: 617 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Yountoryuu:_Chapter_617 Could you please comment and rate? Yountoryuu Spam sorry for my spam.Can you add my rpg site home page. —Preceding comment added by | Wtf. | 12:59, March 4, 2011 }}| (| Wtf. | 12:59, March 4, 2011 }}|talk • ) }}. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! New Forums Invitation Please participate, and invite others to, in these two new forums: * Forum:Merge all the Voice Actors and Seiyu * Forum:RAW Japanese Manga Images Thanks. Yatanogarasu 21:34, March 4, 2011 (UTC) invitation devil fruit color scheme suggestions Hello Sff9, since you participated in the Devil Fruit colorscheme thread, I thought you might be interested in the follow up: Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions 16:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 619 Prediction Hey hello there! I made a prediction of Chapter 619, would please comment and rate on it. It'd mean alot to me (: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Chapter_619_Prediction Thanks! Yountoryuu 18:32, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Redirection Thanks! :D —Preceding comment added by Jinbe (talk • ) 16:41, March 24, 2011. I am sorry, my mistake I apologize for my error, I was just trying to find a way to unlock Chapter 619. Fliu 15:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Fliu Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 08:00, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quiz template I'll move it if u want to , but I dont think that is actually needed : Here's my explanation : *This template is the same as any other user subpage : For example the template:Roranoa zoro/sign_1 : Or am I wrong , please explain . Thanks ! Now I get what u say : I've moved it ! Thanks for pointing it out ! re:Favicon Hi, I was just going through the and saw that one was not used, so I just deleted it along with all those other unused images. Going with the flow so much, I didn't know which files are not supposed to be deleted. I can un-delete it if you want. Yatanogarasu 17:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Quiz Do you know the quizzes on the main page and Roronoa Zoro'suser page?? I was just wondering if there was any way to turn them into "real quizzes" where you have to check something instead of just clicking on the plus sign. Just thought I'd ask you as you seem to be quite proficient in programming? Panda 13:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Bot Hey , I'm currently working on the AutoWikiBrowser ; Can I please know what u run ur bot on ? thanks ! New forums invitation Please participate in the three new forums: * Forum:Using Real Names Instead of Codenames * Forum:Birkans: Unofficial Name * Forum:Infobox Pictures I don't know if you saw the Community Messages, since I posted it there, but few people seems to notice it anyways. Yatanogarasu 18:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) My bot :) Hi Sff9 , I'm now using a semi-automated bot ( It was me who moved the category OP media to OP Media ) .. the question is should I create an account to run the bot or shall I use my user account itself ( as I did earlier ) .. thanks ! :) : Yes , I use AWB ( what about you ? ) .. I had to check each edit the last time ; but you know , I'm 100% sure there's a way to avoid checking each edit ( I'm trying to find that out ) . I'll just read the link you gave me :) thanks Fan art I've seen your comment on Zoro's bounty, yes they're fanart and fanart is not allowed, but it's tollerated for bounty images and jolly rogers if they're using the same images, characters, style and there isn't a manga/anime version avaible. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 12:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Template Hi, I know you understand program coding, so I've modified this Template:Arc NavBox, please check if I made some mistakes but I didn't see any bugs, it will need some time before every templates will refresh, though. Thanx! —Preceding comment added by Leviathan 89 (talk • ) 16:54, May 5, 2011. Ok thanx! In fact I was wondering what was the purpose of putting that test... there was a switch but I delete it because it was meaningless. Well as long it works fine. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 21:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I understand, I removed it because I thought the template was always in a page named episode/chapter. Well thanx again now the template looks better. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 22:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Plural That is not how it was before. It just makes the pages grammatically incorrect now. In fact there was no discussion about moving the categories to plural over what it has always been. IT was a pointless change without discussion. SeaTerror 23:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Image by Licenses Ok change it! By the way I'm gonna create these categories: See here, if you have objections let me know! I'll continue my job (I have already had the ok from Yatano). [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 20:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but Yatano didn't say nothing so I started... well ok do that! There is also the category Trademarked Logos and I don't know if we should made giffs and screenshots a subcategory... it's true that they are under fair use but they're different cases, basically there are less problems if you took a screenshots of a 20 min length program than if you took a page from a 20 pages chapter, that's why I made separates categories... but if you want you can do that because they will remain separated anyway, go on. Then I should say sorry, because basically you will have to remake all the categories... if you want I'll do that tomorrow! [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 21:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re I could get the page deleted without thinking twice ..but I wont as DP approved it :) : Actually I dont think '''Early Life'-->Early life is something bad..but is acting something strange 'cause it sometimes changes the template to original pagename and sometimes to the perfect way of writing the template : .. and I'm using "genral fixes" that automatically fixes wiki markup mistakes .. so I dont think what I'm doing is wrong :)-- .............category I thinnk we should not use any category on user pages ,,, i got myself experienced when i used it ,,, so i removed that dude! i hope u understood it Stone Roger 09:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) nice one u understood it bro Stone Roger 09:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) done,,,i removed it because I was experienced with this category problem !,,, anyway for your convinence i am not gonna do anything bro Stone Roger 09:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) done , u do it out now Stone Roger 09:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) re:Removal of the "added by"-line below thumbnails Added it, didn't work. Don't know where to add the thing exactly. I can unlock it and you add it at the right place, or tell me where to add it exactly (I added it at the bottom). Yatanogarasu 08:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Strange, it seems the credits are back when you visit the site as an anon - do you know what is missing to achieve it wikia-wide? Or is it just me? 13:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) @'Jinbe'...I guess anons dont get the JS/CSS loaded. @'Sff9'..why dont you like the Links to links ?.. I guess it's fine and DP even approved it(as far as I know).. and this small thing doesnt matter as the general fixes includes a lot of other useful things:) Tho it works perfectly fine on the bleach wikia, maybe there is a line missing or so? Maybe sff9 knows the answer, else i have to talk to the bleach wikia admin again. 13:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) /* Hides image attribution on articles */ .picture-attribution { display:none !important; } That's the only way I know of and they use that too:) Just this in, I was wrong about the bleach wikia, if you visit their wikia as an anon the credits appear as well. I think I will ask a wikia staff member if there is any way to get rid of them.-- 16:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi,thanks for telling me that:but do you want me to stop the genral fixes or can I continue....but I dont think there is a way to change back links to Links again on all the pages(atleast I think)..... or is there a way?...also see my talkpage section where DP made a request about Chapter pages,I answered him but is it the right way?..thanks:) An idea Dont you think the auto welcome thing on this wiki should be updated?..I use it this way on my wiki,please tell me how is it:)..http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Roranoa_zoro#Welcome Re: Bon Kurei See Chapter 372 cover. --Klobis 12:23, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Need help Hey Sff9,Panda told me to create a new account and get it flagged so I stop flooding the activity feed.I just wanted to ask you if it's ok for me to do that:) Transclusion Hi! Can you help me? I'd like to transclude some values of the special page "Edit Count" (this is mine), but I have a problem: for the principal informations it's ok, I simply use , , and so on, but this will include only the first cell of the row (the number value), is there a way to access to the other cell (percentages and especially the counts under "All Wikis")? I guess there isn't... now another hopeless question: if I use those values in an expression, like / }} I got an error because the numbers contain commas, and even if I use |R}}/ |R}} }} (to remove commas) I got the same error, probably because "formatnum" is processed after the inclusion. So do you know a way to do that expression? Probably is another no, then sorry for bothering you! But if you know a solution let me know it. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 17:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I added a "display name" feature (like name) to Template:Parent Tab Template, I don't think it will cause troubles but if it does undo it. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 17:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanx, I have another question, where do I find the table classes? Is there a list somewhere? Because if I want to create a table I don't know which class use... (well, I can also use none) currently I simply copy them from existing templates. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 19:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The last thing, I can't set the width of this table probably because the class is "TablePager", is there a way to do it or I need to change class? free to edit [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 20:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I copied the table (and modified it) from here, with my user name, as you said I can't reduce the width, I can change the width of the columns but it works only as a proportion between the two, for example if I set one to 10% and the other to 10% then the columns have the same width, but the total width isn't 20%. It's not a big problem, it's only I can't understand why it works this way (by the way the original was even thinner) and I simply like that class style with the "highlighting rows" ; ). If I change the class which will you suggest me to use? Ah, the original code is under the table as a comment. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 21:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I'll look on to it myself, it's only my whim after all. After everything you have done for me I'll call you sensei from now on!! Thanx again. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 22:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Well it's true that it's the same of the Specialpage:Editcount, but you can't put it in your profile (not as whole). I think the template is especially useful to show what kind of user you are, like an ID. I originally saw that template on another wiki and I thought we can use it too, but I don't expect everyone will use it, probably I'll only be using it for a while. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89]] 09:05, May 23, 2011 (UTC) forum invitation - Appointing admins without prior discussion Heya, please read and participate in the following topic Forum:Appointing new admins without prior discussion/vote Thanks, 19:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Trash Trivia Hm, I thought the battle reference was just an example, as well as the first will of D. (since it is extremely hard if not impossible to formulate precise rules concerning trivia). Sigh, I knew the topic would be a bitch to handle - what do you suggest? 13:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) forum invitation - Top 10 Lists Hey, how are you? I'd love it if you participated in the new forum discussion concerning Top Lists. Thanks 10:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Dunno about the namespace. We should ask the staff. 21:24, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Labeled Section Transclusion This thing is possible on this wikia? I tried but it didn't recognized the code. 21:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Newspaper Thanks, I will look into it! Nice sig btw. 16:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Sig Whoa...you made the sig yourself? How about adding it to 'my sigbox..other users might want to have something like this:) : Thanks for helping Jinbe out:) Chat problems? Yeah! Many of ya got these problems,if you are good at JS you can usually fix it yourselves...and dont worry if you dont know how to as the new chat version(I think v6) will be released with new features(private messaging,chat mods,etc)..so just tell me if the problem continues too long,always happy to help:)-- New lines and parameters Hi, I'd like to ask you this: some template will be messed up if you type the code on more than one line, I'm talking about this kind of bugs, but other are fine like the Template:Parent Tab Template. After a while I understood that the parent tab is fine because the parameters are in parser functions, so that will prevent the "new line" to mess things up. Then a way to fix those bugs is to include the parameters in "always true" parser functions like } }}. Is there a simpler way to do that? Thanx, but if I have a template with a lot of free parameters, and if I want to keep them free (without naming them) then there is no other way then either naming them or put in a parser like I did, isn't it? I see, thanx. Infobox Templates Hi! Do you remember our conversation about the infobox templates? Well, I tried some things, and I think using something like this is definitely simpler. If you look at the code, Template:Sandbox Template3 is like the mother template, basically an empty box, which take as parameter Template:Sandbox Template4 which is a table-row. This way there isn't even a point to create so many personalized templates (Category:Box Templates) because providing the parameters to an already pre-made template is basically the same as to create the template itself (mine), so you can simply copy and paste the code from another page. With only two templates, we can create whatever infobox we want. Plus, in my version you don't have to remember every parameter name, because you choose the name of the info-line (like japanese name, age, bounty...), so even the sub-template (Category:Char Box Templates) are not necessary anymore. This way you aren't bounded with pre-made parameters, but you can add or change every line depending on the situation. What do you think? But changing all infobox to this version is definitely a problem and a big job, so I don't know if it worth a try. I see. For the "consistency", I though simply copy a "model code" will be sufficient, but if you are concerned about that, you can use it like we are already using it, that is create pre-made templates (basically the already template will be based on this version instead the previous "char box" version), this way even if you put the parameters in a different order you will get consistency. And maybe we can resolve the subtemplates problem, by adding extra1, extra2... parameters in the premade template, so if you need to add a new row in a char box you can do it without using subtemplates (using Template:Sandbox Template4). But I see that this way things will not change so much (I don't really know). Thanx anyway. No I don't think I'll do that, because the current system is already tested. I think I'll do that on One Piece Wiki Italia, since we haven't copy all the infobox templates. Well thanx again. Re: Bon Kurei (late) Man sorry, I forgot to reply once again after that chat. Good thing I was sorting my talkpage! Anyway, well BK's name can be a counterexample, but it is strange how Oda changed "Bon Kure" to "Bon Kurei" in the first place. (usually you would say Bon Kure; that's how you pronounce it, at least) It may have been intentional (like how Bon-chan always speaks in a feminine way by adding all these creepy "-i"s at the end of words) or just a mistake, but it's probably good enough to kick up a conversation. I hope I got what you meant 15:21, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Great Category Renaming I'm interested in what is the current status of Forum:Great Category Renaming, since I didn't see any recent discussion going on there. Are the new names decided? Re: Ivankov Yeah, I'm 99.99% sure it's Ivankov too, because of the way the person talks. Since Ivankov appears next to Dragon using the same suffix in the following chapter, it's gotta be Iva. 18:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) low quality images I doubt that we don't need low quality image category, like we can upload another new image.So the category becomes rust. 09:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC) So the image would be replaced easily,understood 09:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Romanization Thanx. In fact I'm going to propose to use something like this: '''Japanese Name: モンキー･D･ルフィ Romanized Name: Monkī D. Rufi Original Name: Monkey D. Luffy Italian Name: Monkey D. Rufy If I'm not mistaken, you are an editor on the French wiki, what do you do there? Ah ok, thanx for the information. In the Italian wiki, there are currently only Japanese name/romanization and the page are titled in Italian. I will talk with Meganoide (who is the admin) and I'll propose him to do Japanese name/romanization/original name/name in the Italian dub (when present) and the page in italian. There is also the Italian dub name, because sometimes is different from the manga. Template from the central wikia Hi, do you know by chance if can I use parameters with templates from the central wikia (like )? I made a template footer for the Italian wikis on the central wikia, and when I put it on the Italian wiki the parameters don't work, so I was wondering maybe it doesn't support parameters at all... Yes, I thought so, thanx anyway. And I got the confirmation here. Too bad. Transclude a template from the central wiki is handy for the footers. In fact, I made this footer for the Italian wikis. And it appears even the wiki mark-ups like don't work... Thanx, I didn't thought of that... I put the original code in the documentation so if someone wants, he can import the template in his own wiki. Re: Category Sort Key It is not necessary... Episode 503 does not have category sort key but is categorized by the episode number. Template:EpInfo2 is enough. --Klobis 09:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) SHS I THINK I did that right,since I even searched for Redirects and I found only 4 of em...please tell me if I've done it in the wrong way:) : I tried for the redirects also,but how do you tell I didnt modify the links? whoa!..Thanks buddy,I was so dumb,Do you have an idea for my bot to take care of that(I seriously dont)..maybe your bot should take care of it since it will be easier than mine taking care of it..If you do have an idea for my bot...tell me on chat:) : I know this is very easy for my bot...but I dont have the idea of how to use the advanced find and replace..gimme the basic if-else you'll use and I might get an idea of how to take care of this one:) I know how to use Regex..but I think you gotta take care of this one for me,I'll try it on my test wiki I meant you take care of it and I'll try the tip you gave me on my test wiki,but You do the work this time for me:)